Renesmee and Lola, everlasting friendship
by Da1sy X Lu1g1
Summary: Lola is a very special vampire and she can talk to animals. but she dosent want to kill animals or humans so how is she going to get blood? but then she meets renesmee who saves her life and carlisle helps her discover a new way to get her blood. But what will the voltouri think of this new kind of vampire? and will the use it as an excuse to take on the cullens. for girls aged 11
1. meeting Renesmee

Lola's P.O.V

I wanted to kill myself when I found at what I'd become. In my body there was a constant battle due to my blood lust and my love for nature. When I was a human I cared about everything. Everyone. I didn't know there was another way; I thought 'ok you either kill animals or die' I resisted the blood but one day I just felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I knew I was going to die. I needed blood. Then I smelt a delicious smell, a mixture of a tasty meal and a sweet-smelling Vampire. She saw me how the animals crowed around me and whimpered. I wouldn't let them get hurt. I couldn't. She picked up a sharp rock and cut her pale white skin. No! What was she doing!?

"what are you doing!?" I hissed

"Saving your life" she replied smiling. She pressed the wound to my mouth and I drank. This girl was saving my life! I owed it to her to stop

"thank you" I said

"that's ok, I heal quick but I need to hunt" she looked ashamed

"its ok, I umm smelt a guy he is just down the street…." My voice trailed off and the girl laughed and pressed her hand to my face. WOW. Her mother had conceived her while she was human, and… and… wow. Just wow. She didn't kill humans? I definitely understood why. But the animals… I squinted

"Oh" she said. I nodded "maybe you should meet grandpa"

"Ok" I said "thanks Renesmee" she smiled and stood up

"Goodbye" I said to the animals that ran off into the woods

I turned around to see Renesmee staring at me in shock

"What?" I asked

"How… how did you do that?" she stammered " you spoke to them… in a different language!"

I frowned, did I really just speak to animals?

"i guess that's my power"i shrugged. Renesmee's eyes widened "not suprising really" i looked at her properly, she was pretty with curly hair and deep brown eyes, but she looked frail and weak. "come on" i said "you need to hunt" we raced of into the woods.

* * *

Renesmee's P.O.V

The girl turned her head while I drank from the struggling grizzly bear, she was so strange... the bear whined something and I noticed a tear roll down her ice-cold cheek

"why are you crying?" I asked her frowning. I Know she likes animals but it's really confusing!

"it's just what they say, what they all say." she replied, what was that supposed to mean? she sat down on the rock and sighed "the animals respect you for not harming the humans you see. their very last words are i forgive you. i understand them like nobody else..." i nodded i guess i do understand, well sort off anyway.

"it must be hard for you to drink from them if they are ummm... 'talking' to you. i think its time you met my family." i smiled sympathetically

"lead the way" she replied with a wide grin on her face. we raced through the woods, branches struck us but they felt like soft feathers stroking our skin. I bit my lip Dad was going too be annoyed about my loss of blood... wait! the venom! as if reading my thoughts Lola said

"don't worry, I made sure not to drink directly from the wound" i sighed in relief. Jacob would murder her if she changed me! we arrived at the glass door.

"wow..." Lola breathed out heavily. this better go well...

* * *

Lola's P.O.V

The house was amazing! it was so bright and open, many windows were open snd they had smooth wooden frames. you dont really worry about burglaries when your a vampire. My thoughts were inturreped as a pale figure rushed to the door. He had golden eyes that were filled with worry.

"where have you been?" he gasped hugging Renesmee tightly

"I'm fine Dad..." came a muffled voice from the hug

"who's that!?" he glared at me. my now glowing red eyes probably weren't too comforting. i felt a strange sensation, as if someone was rumaging threw my head. a growl escaped his perfectly shaped lips "you drank from my daughter" he growled

"it wasnt like that" I whispered meekly

"well thats what it looks like from here!" his voice echoed with power and rage, i cowered away trembling. i wasnt going to hurt him though. i wasnt going to let myself hurt anyone anymore. he flinched at that thought. a mind reader, no doubt.

Renesmee interupted us "aren't you going to take my point of view into acount?!" she pressed her hand to her father cold cheek. he instantly relaxed and she pulled her hand away "see" she said "it wasn't her fault". at that point several vampires, and one oddly smelling guy, came outside to see what the matter was: one blonde girl who stood close beside a tall, muscular dark haired guy, a man with blonde hair who had his arms around a woman with dark black hair and a worried expresion on her face. and then there was a petite girl, with short dark hair. she stood closely to a guy with longish wavy hair, he seemed to emmit calmness and i instantly felt better. a woman who stood closley to Edward, who i recognized as Bella fom what Renesmee showed me, she had dark curly hair and a crease in the middle of her forehead. the one that smelt funny had tanned skin and looked REALLY worried.

Renesmee pointed to each of them "Lola meet: Rosalie, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Jake, Bella and Edward, Everyone meet Lola." Wow. Most awkward moment in my entire life.

"i think this calls for a family meeting" Carlisle said and everyone nodded in agreement

"you ok Nessie?" Jake interupted. Renesmee nodded in response

"everything will be explained" Nessie sighed impatiently.

* * *

Everyone looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to explain "ok" i began "i have always loved animals and had a special connection with them" i hesitated for dramatic what-do-ya-call-it "and my power is i can speak to them" i paced up and down the room "i dont want to hurt anyone or anything" i sat down on the chair next to Renesmee and sighed "but i dont know how to get any blood" Renesmee wrapped her arm around my shoulder understandingly "i was going to die, i had'nt drank since my creation" many eyes widened at this "Renesmee saw me dying, cut her wrist and saved me" Edward tensed up at this, protective Dad, poor Renesmee "and i know i dont deserve it, but i need help to find some method of getting blood"

"of course you deserve it honey" said Esme smiling warmly. well she seems nice

"i understand how you feel, Lola but your going to have to hunt if you want to survive" Carlisle said softly

"Underwater" Roasilie said looking down at her shoes. everyone looked at her in confusion she raised her head "if you were to hunt underwater animals you wouldnt be able to hear them talk, you wouldnt feel so bad." i felt like throwing my arms around her.

"it just might work" i said smiling at her.


	2. Chapter 2, Planning for blood

**hi guys sorry i havent updated in a while, ive been busy with xmas and all. i have been drafting though so things should come along smoothly, happy new year by the way!**

Lola's P.O.V

Carlisle frowned "the nearest source of water is la push" he said

"oh i know the place, whats wrong with that beach?" i asked, confused

"allow me." Renesmee hopped of the couch and placed her warm hand on my cheek

four vampires stood over a murdered deer. its lifeless corpse made me flinch Carlisle's voice Echoed in the background.

"one day when we were out hunting we came across a pack of wolves, werewolves too be precise. their natural instinct was to destroys us, believing we were a danger to humans. we explained to them that we were different and so they agreed to keep our kind a secret. so long as we were not to hunt on their lands again."

Renesmee took her hand away from my cold cheek "Jacob is one of them" Renesmee grinned

"we should go talk to Sam, the packs leader. we can smooth things over" Jacob suggested

"I think its best if just Lola, Renesmee and Jake go" Alice added "we dont want to seem threatening"

Carlisle nodded

"you three be careful out there now!" Edward called while we struggled into our jackets

"will do Dad!" Renesmee shouted back and we raced down the patio steps and into the forest.


	3. a strange encouter

**hi guys sorry these chapters are so short, i normally do them all in one go and i didnt have much time, sorry for the massive wait, homework *sigh*, i will try and update soon! thank you for all your support! enjoy!**

Lola's P.O.V

we raced through the forest, Jacob leading the way, the tree branches struck me, but they felt like harmless feathers gently stroking my icey arms. we finaly arrived, Sam's house was a large bungalow it had a large oak door and had an odd warmth to it, despite the fact it also made the hair on my arms stick up and my deadly muscles tense. it didn't feel safe. one of the things all vampires develop is a 6th sense for danger. humans do about the oppisite, the danger burns on their tounge, they find the burn compeling and inticing, its how theme parks get their cred! how pointless, to go on a contraption or watch a terrifying film just for the 'rush' of things, just to make your skin prickle and your heart beat faster. if only i had a heartbeat. i was forever frozen, unmoving. i would rather be human a face countless dangers than this. i placed my hand to my silent chest and i found myself thinking...

I walked into the flowery meadow the scent of honey, fresh grass and flowers floated around the air. i was walking towards a boy with kind eyes and a lopsided grin. the depth and warmth of his eyes made my heart beat faster. 'what heart?' i thought momentarily back to myself.

"hey, Lola" said the boy. he waved to me and patted the ground next to him. i sat down

"i've got something for you" he said he pulled out a small box, it was tied neatly with a ribbion

"Oh Klaus, you shouldnt have!" i grinned at him and began to open the box...

What had just happened? who was this mystery boy? he seemed so familiar... all i knew was his name is Klaus ,and whoever he was, i felt like i missed him.

**who was this boy? whow does lola know him? keep on reading to find out!**


End file.
